1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting that functions simultaneously as a spacer for elongated elements. The term "elongated elements" is intended to include conduits, hoses, ropes, cables, including electrical cables, insulated electrical wires, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such spacer mountings are used particularly in aircraft and spacecraft construction in order to mount electrical conductor or cable bundles to a support such as a structural wall in the craft and to hold these mounted elongated elements at a precisely defined spacing, either from one another or from the supporting wall.
It is known to use as a spacer a pipe section, such as a hollow cylinder, for holding cable bundles spaced from each other by running a cable binder in a double-loop configuration through the hollow pipe section. The double-loop of the cable binder holds one cable bundle at one end of the pipe section and another cable bundle at the other end of the pipe section, whereby the length of the pipe section determines the spacing between the two cable bundles. The cables or electrically insulated wires are pressed against the end edges of the pipe section by tightening the double-looped cable binder. This is undesirable because the facing end edges of the pipe section are relatively sharp-edged so that damage to the insulation of the wires or cables is not excluded. Damage to the insulating of the cable or wires is quite likely to occur in response to relative motions between the cable bundle and the end faces of the spacer pipe section during flight.
Another disadvantage of the use of a pipe section as a spacer between cable bundles is seen in that the two cable bundles must extend substantially in parallel planes to one another so that angular orientations of the cable bundles relative to each other are not possible for all practical purposes. Thus, such a pipe section spacer cannot be used where it is necessary to install cable bundles in such a way that they cross each other at an angle. Twisting the two loops of the double-loop cable binder relative to each other is undesirable because it involves substantial disadvantages. For example, the twisted cable binder could break or it would not hold the desired angular orientation.
Another disadvantage is seen in that passing the cable binder through the pipe section to form the double loop is difficult, whereby the installation of the cables is made more difficult and a twisting of the cable binder is undesirable for the above mentioned reasons and further because it could cause kinking and pinching of the electrical conductors. Kinking and pinching must be avoided to prevent damage to the electrical conductors and their insulation. Further, a twisted cable binder has a tendency to return into an untwisted position so that the cable bundles can return into a substantially parallel orientation relative to each other.